


Cotton

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of Violence, existencial stuff here and there, non neurotypical character, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: A little look into their bedroom after 72 hours of being apart.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend to read this with caution, open heart and open mind.  
> And I'm back, I guess.  
> Have a wonderful day, don't forget to love each other and yourselves.

It was a welcomed headache, for once; she never fancied smoking but boy it was amazing to see the smoke under different lighting each time, just being there and then nothing, pretty much like her own existence when she thought really hard about it. Momo just laughed softly besides her, almost looking like she could read her mind and whatever thought it was going through; Mina liked being predictable for her in moments like those, but it was extra special now that she was off the hospital.

Kind of a celebration of sorts, after 72 hours of something she could barely remember.

"Does it even help?" Momo asked, raising an eyebrow with little hopes in her brown, overly expressive eyes.

"In a very unorthodox way." Mina concedes "It does help because everyone already knows how messed up your brain is and you don't need to hide anything anymore. It's an alien feeling, of course, being outside your comfort space, and I'm gonna sue someone definitely for the lack of taste in decoration... But it feels good to let go every once in a while."

"That actually makes sense."

"It does, right?"

Momo seems thoughtful for a while, but after a couple instants she just sighs and rests her head on her hand, supporting herself on her elbow as she leans over Mina and kisses her on the lips, so softly it immediately pulls a satisfied sigh from the both of them. Their eyes close as fast as their mouths meet each other and Momo's hand reaches for her girl's hair so softly it drags the tiniest of moans from Mina's throat; it's not an apology, nor sadness because they're past way far beyond that, instead it's just love, that special brand of love the both of them developed under everyone's radar, their little secret, free, amazing, unique.

"You must be tired from all of this." Mina mutters apologetically when their mouths part, a little smile on her dried lips, now red because of Momo's eagerness.

"I was, for a short while after I found out about you." Momo shrugs, pecking Mina's nose softly before re-arranging her body on the bed and taking the cigarette from her lover's grasp so she could properly cuddle with her, hiding her face on her neck and giving Mina the privilege of warmth on her naked skin thanks to her breath. "But at the end of the day, I realized how that part of you it's yet another unique form of blossoming coming from the woman I love; there's people who's scared of horror movies, there's people who's depressed and there's my lover, a living tank of gasoline waiting for a match to be lit up, you carry your emotions in your sleeve, and even though it hurts you and sometimes makes people around you hurt, it never hurt me."

"Why?" Mina asks, genuinely curious of the views of her lover, her breath trapped on her throat like it was Momo's words who gave her true redemption over her actions and the way she was.

"Because feeling so freely never looked so beautiful until I saw you on the mall the first time." Momo replies as if it was obvious "You looked guilty for even looking at me without knowing my name, you understood how creepy it was, yet you couldn't help but saying how you felt after looking at me while I was shopping and after that you just gave me your number on a piece of paper and walked back to your job. You're a beautiful mess, Mina, you don't put a mask on your feelings and thoughts, and if that isn't the most human thing ever then I don't know what it is."

"There's still things that I shouldn't feel, Momo, at least, not so obviously." Mina argues, eyes shining with emotion she of course wasn't able to hold back.

"Everyone has hopes, Mina, and of course it's understandable it hurts when someone breaks them." Momo says back, with that know-it-all tone that makes Mina want to kiss her even more. "And of course, I'm not excusing all of your behaviors, because you still can work on some stuff... But heck, you're perfect, and I wouldn't change a second of time with you loving me for a whole life being, as you so adamantly call it, normal."

"I know, and it scares the fuck out of me" Mina confides, chuckling when Momo pointedly bites her shoulder and mutters a soft language. "Sorry."

"I can't speak for the rest of the world, my love, but it is scary to see something so raw reflecting what you only let yourself feel on the inside; it's like someone exposed your deepest secrets for the entire world to see, leaving you bare. That makes people take a step back, I'm afraid, and that's why you've been hurt so many times."

Mina takes a moment to digest everything her lover is telling her, and she easily finds comfort in her words because only her is the witness of the wonders of Momo, being able to resume the human race biggest secret in a way that's so simple it's endearing and fulfilling.

"But are you?" She asks, rolling over so now Momo is on her back and she's sitting on her lap, concentrated on her lover's face, so beautifully framed by her messy hair resting on the comforter.

"What?" Momo asks, sliding her hands on her thighs.

"Scared"

"Of course, but not of you." Momo simply says. "Not anymore."

"What is it then? What scares you?" Mina feels a tug on the skin of her cheekbones, and she sees a small drop of blood falling on Momo's bare chest; Momo sits up gracefully and takes a piece of cloth from the nightstand besides them, immediately cleaning herself and Mina's wound with so much delicateness that Mina can't help but pout for a bit, wanting to cry.

"You, changing" Momo says, surprising her once again as she puts a new, clean bandage over Mina's stitches so she can check on her knuckles next. "This world, it's an illusion, everything and everyone says things they don't mean to get people to do things they want. Still, it's our world, our society, and even though it hurts you, I don't want you to change because of it, I don't want you to hate the world because of your hurt."

"You make me sound like I'm something good."

"Okay, but you absolutely are though." Momo says, kissing every bandage as if it was a secret ingredient for Mina to heal faster. "The world is lucky to have you, not the other way around; and I'm certainly grateful, as anyone else who knows you is too, I bet that guy in the alley is too, I mean, you totally whopped his butt but now he knows that approaching someone like that and thinking he can do whatever he wants to women it's a bad bad thing."

"It was an outburst, It wouldn't have mattered if he did something bad or not, I hurt him pretty badly." Mina winces, and Momo takes her face on her hands again, pecking her lips to interrupt further over-thinking, of course, Mina is grateful, she doesn't enjoy the image of her nightmares and the violent remnants of a clearly unfair fight.

Because who in the planet would willingly fight someone who just wouldn't stop punching once she started?

"Now, that it's also truth, uncontrolled outbursts are bad, but you can't expect yourself to hold back so long when even myself was ready to kick him on his private parts." Momo reasons, and Mina blinks fast in confusion until the facts sink in. "See? You actually did it this time, you held back."

"I... Actually did."

And there it was, all the weight of the world, lifted from her shoulders as Momo wore the proudest of smiles and kissed her again in reward for pushing the dark cloud away from her thoughts.

"Not all the way in, but one step at a time." Momo reassured her, dragging her hands from Mina's jaw to her neck and then to her chest, where a silver chain held the ring against her skin. She played with it for a few instants, under Mina's stare, full of love as she looked the matching one on her finger.

There was simply not a single thing Momo would change about their marriage, or about her wife. Because the world might not have been ready for someone as wonderful as Mina was, but damn she was ready to live the rest of her life teaching her and learning from her.

And for Mina, there was no hope bigger than the one she found on her wife's eyes every time they looked at each other.

"One step at a time." She replied.

And that particular time, she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> 5150 is the number of the section of the Welfare and Institutions Code, which allows a  
> person with a mental illness to be involuntarily detained for a 72-hour psychiatric  
> hospitalization.
> 
> A person on a 5150 can be held in the psychiatric hospital against their will for up to 72  
> hours. This does not mean that they will necessarily be held the entire 72 hours; it  
> means that psychiatric hospitals have the legal right to do so if determined to be  
> necessary.


End file.
